


One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure

by ladiesluvleo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, asshole exboyfriend, possessive!victor, stay away from precious yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiesluvleo/pseuds/ladiesluvleo
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri, a silver medalist in Grand Prix Final, lives with his beloved fiance, Victor Nikiforov. He has had several experiences with few guys before, but one is trying to disturb his peaceful life with Victor. Victor can't let that happen tho...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my English m(_ _)m  
> This idea has been on my mind for some times now, and why not writing it down.

_St. Petersburg_

Morning sunshine slips in by the cracks of the curtain. Waking up the Russian, silver-haired man up. It's seven in the morning, and they have practice at nine. He looks to his side, where his fiance should be sleeping, and smiles fondly at the sight. Yuuri has been living with him for almost two months, and yet Victor still can't digest the idea that the love of his life is now present in his everyday life. It's unbelievable and unrealistic, but it's his reality now. Waking up to the lovely sight of Yuuri, eating his warm home-cooked, sharing their belongings. Having the younger man around him wherever he looks around the apartment. Makkachin is twice happier too, clearly favoring Yuuri around them.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty" Victor whispers. Fingers tracing softly Yuuri's smooth cheek.

Yuuri grunts softly, furrows his eyebrows but continues to sleep. Clearly he's not a morning person. Victor chuckles at the adorable sight. It will take some time until Yuuri fully awake, but they still have two hours to get ready. So Victor decides to get up to make breakfast for them and wakes Yuuri up later with the smell of coffee.

Makkachin is already on her feet, barking happily as she sees her owner gets up. Victor puts on his cardigan, walks out of the bedroom and heads to the kitchen. Their breakfast is always simple, two sausages, sunny side up, and two slices of bread with butter. He makes coffee while cooking the sunny side up. Humming to himself.

His track of mind is being interrupted by a buzz of a cellphone. Victor looks at the dining table where the phone is located, and recognizes Yuuri's. The battery is almost dead, so Victor better gets hurry to plug it in before it dies out. But the screen displays a name Victor doesn't recognize in their skaters cycle. Probably Yuuri's friend in Hasetsu, but a Japanese in western name?

The phone call dies after couple of seconds, then a message comes. Curiosity takes the best out of him while mentally apologizing to Yuuri to peek a bit of his privacy than he should be.

_'I'm in Russia, could we meet up for a sec? Your bf doesn't have to know though. Coffee, my treat?'_

Victor furrows his eyebrows. What is this? Does Yuuri cheat on him? Who's this _Lucas Colton?_ Victor definitely never heard of this name before.

The bedroom door slams open, Victor quickly returns the device where he found it. As Yuuri comes in view, shocked and fully awake.

"Victor, is something burnt?" He asks in panic.

"O-oh, shit! The egg!" He hurries to the kitchen and quickly turns off the stove. The supposedly delicious sunny side up now as black as charcoal.

Yuuri chuckles. "What were you thinking?"

Victor smiles bitterly. He wants to know, he wants to ask. But he has no courage to. What if Yuuri decides to leave him after this? What if Yuuri finds out that living with him is no fun, and prefers him only as an idol? He can't stomach the truth yet, but this curiosity is killing him.

"Victor?" Yuuri touches his biceps softly. Pulling the other man out of his mind.

Victor's sky eyes diverts to his brown ones, there's sadness in it, Yuuri recognizes. But it disappears the sooner it appears.

"My bad" he chuckles then. "I was thinking to add a quad in your program, but we'll see if we could fit one."

"Is that so? Well, the season will only start next year, take a breather, Victor" Yuuri tips on his toe to peck on Victor's cheek.

The gesture warms Victor's heart, so he brushes off his worries. He believes if Yuuri has anything to say to him, he will. And Yuuri is not the type to cheat.

Sometimes Victor forgot just how famous Yuuri has become. He won silver medal in the last Grand Prix Final. His Eros program most likely to be the most talked about in the entire world. His whereabouts is publicly announced by the media. He's featured in magazines and interviewed in TV shows. Eros has totally changed the shy Katsuki Yuuri in public eyes, but not to Victor. He's still the same Yuuri he once used to know.

Yuuri picks up his cellphone and sighs as he found it out of battery. He rushes to the living room and plug it to the charger.

"You left your phone in the dining table, that's unusual" Victor commented as he placed two plates of their breakfast and two cups of coffee.

"I forgot. You were distracting me last night."

There's a hint of tease in his voice, and it was true that they spent quite a passionate night together.

"Does Yakov call or something?" Yuuri asks as he walks back to the dining table where Victor has been waiting.

"No, he hasn't. Even if he called, I'd ignore him. It's still early" Victor replies. _But someone else called you_.

It has become a habit since Yuuri starts to live with Victor that Yakov prefers to contact him than Victor himself. Because he knows his words would only hit deaf ears, unlike Yuuri who pays full attention. And within short period of time, Yuuri becomes everyone's favorite. Yakov favors him because Yuuri is obedient, Lilia favors him because Yuuri's body is meant to ballet, even better than Yurio. Mila favors him because Yuuri is a great friend who would agree on trying new things, Georgi favors him because Yuuri actually takes his time to listen to his heart wrenching drama of broken heart, and Yurio favors him because he sees him as a competitor thus he works harder and stops hating practice. Yuuri's present isn't only filling Victor's days, but everyone's.

"Yu-Yuuri..." Victor wants to ask, but his heart can't take it yet. Not yet, he's not ready to be hurt yet. He chews at his sausage halfheartedly.

"Yes, Victor?"

"Nothing... Well, we should get ready." It's a smile Yuuri knows so well when Victor has something in mind. But he doesn't pursue him.

~

At first, Yuuri thought it was only his imagination. After all, he's giving that smile almost to everyone and everything, except for Yuuri, his coach and rink mates. But Victor flub all of his jumps which is never happened. He falls flat on the ice, misses his landing, or even too close to the barrier that it almost dangers his life so Yakov calls it the day for him.

"What's wrong with him, katsudon?" Yurio skates toward Yuuri and asks the very question everyone would like to know.

"I don't know... He was fine all morning..." Yuuri replies in worry.

He watches Victor glides around the rink in concern. And, even if he's simply gliding without trying to dance or jump, he stumbles.

"Vitya, get out of the rink" Yakov commanded him. He massages his temple.

Victor does as he told, so Yuuri thinks it could be his chance to talk to the silver-haired man. Victor unlaces his skating shoes when Yuuri sits next to him.

"Vitya, can we talk?" Yuuri asks in concern.

"Sure, love. What is it?" Victor stops what he's doing, straighten his back and turns to face Yuuri.

_Yes, something is wrong with him._

"What's wrong, Vitya? Is something in your mind? You know you can talk to me about anything. I'm here for you." Yuuri takes his hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

Victor would jump on him any second if he was in his usual self. Today, he's not. So, instead of jumping on him, Victor gives him a sad smile. It hurts Yuuri's heart too, knowing something must have made him sad, and he doesn't know what or why.

"Yuuri, you _do_ love me, right?" Victor asks, confirming. Because that one confirmation is enough to calm the thunder in his heart.

"Of course I do, Vitya. I love you so much" Yuuri replies wholeheartedly, and Victor must have seen it in his eyes.

Victor let go of his hand, and wraps Yuuri tightly in his embrace. Breathing on his lovely scent, remembering every inch of his body. Yuuri is his love and life, Victor can't imagine a day without him anymore. He would do anything to make him stay.

"Let's have lunch in nearby cafe, then we can walk along the street to Alexander Garden" Victor suggests.

_Maybe, he just needs to rest._

"Okay, I'll talk to Yakov, and you can change first" Yuuri smiles, caresses Victor's cheek lovingly.

_He loves me._

Victor watches as Yuuri heads to where Yakov is standing in the rink barrier. He talks to him, and Yakov gives him an approval nod. Victor goes to the changing room as Yuuri talks to Yakov. Feeling a little bit at ease.

But his easiness is shattered only in couple of second. Once he enters the changing room, he hears a buzz of a cellphone inside Yuuri's locker. Could it be that Lucas again? He waits in front of Yuuri's locker until the phone dies out. The solemn in his face is deepened.

Victor just got out of the shower room when Yuuri sits on the bench, cellphone in hand. His heart stops immediately. Yuuri must have seen the phone call he missed, and the message that is marked 'open'. What if Yuuri typed in his answer 'yes' when he was showering? Would he slips out of the bed in the night to meet him? Or pretends to be sick during practice?

"You've done? I should take a shower first, wait a minute, okay?" Yuuri smiles at him. Putting his cellphone inside his locker, this time unlocked. He, then, heads toward the shower room after giving a small peck to Victor's cheek.

He should not. But he's so curious. At least, he wants to know who called Yuuri just now. Victor swiftly opens Yuuri's locker, takes his phone in trembling hand and taps the phone icon. It was Phichit. _Phichit_. It's only Phichit. Victor sighs in relief then puts back the phone.

Fifteen minutes later, Yuuri gets out of the shower room. Hair dried out already, and he's only wearing a towel wrapped around his slender hips. Kiss marks and bite marks are visible to the world to see. Victor’s possessive tendency is surfacing.

"You're so sexy with those marks on your body" Victor sings. Eyes roaming Yuuri's body.

"It's all thanks to you" Yuuri replies with a flirt. "You know, I start designing the costume for next championship. You _should not_ leave any marks during competition."

"Aww, that's too bad" Victor whines. Seemingly pleased at his interaction with Yuuri. "I want the whole world to see that you're mine." Victor wraps his hands around Yuuri's torso, pulls him to his embrace. He kisses Yuuri's shoulder lovingly. The mixed scent of soap and Yuuri's own scent, is like heroine to him. So addictive.

Yuuri chuckles at the loving treatment he receives from his lover. He takes out his street clothes, and pries himself away from Victor's hold.

"I need to get ready before anyone comes in" Yuuri whispers. Pecks a kiss on Victor's lips. Then he swiftly dressed up.

In ten minutes, they're out of the ice rink  venue. Walking along the street that Yuuri starts to memorize well. It's summer in Russia, but the weather is still a bit chilly compare to summer in Japan and Detroit. But it's a pleasant chill, at least he’s not sweating.

"What do you think of Russia?" Victor asks. They walk hand in hand, unashamed to show off their love.

Yuuri chuckles at first. "I'm still confused, though. Mostly the language. I understand your confusion now when you come to Japan without knowing any basic Japanese. I should, at least, learn basic Russian before coming here."

"I can always help you, моя любовь."

Yuuri chuckles. "Sure, дорогой."

They try out new cafe in between ice rink and Alexander Garden street. Victor made the order as Yuuri can't read anything in the menu book, thus he trusts Victor to choose for him. It's a nice atmosphere, and Yuuri truly enjoys it.

"What's wrong with you today, Victor?" Yuuri asks. He can't help for being so curious. "It hurts me to see you sad, you know that. And I know something is in your mind."

Victor clearly is not ready to be asked the very question he wants to avoid.

"I just..." Victor sighs. "I'm just afraid that you'd leave me."

Yuuri's eyes widen in surprise at the unexpected answer. "Why would I leave you?"

"I don't know... I mean, our relationship before was coach-student, and there were lines that I could not cross. Now it's a different relationship, I'm just afraid that I can't make you happy."

Yuuri smiles, mostly to himself than to Victor. Then he takes Victor's hand, tangling their fingers.

"Victor, do you know how I feel?" Yuuri asks, but it’s a rethoric question. "For me, it's like a dream. You were my idol, my reason that I choose skating career. My life has always revolved around you. I always dreamed to be on the same ice as you. You were like god to me. Then you magically appear in my parents' house to be my coach. I... had no idea that I asked for it in the banquet" Yuuri's face redden at the memory. "Having you as my coach is unbelievable, then having you as my fiance..." Yuuri covers his reddening face. "I can't describe how happy I am. Everyday is like a dream, and I have no reason to leave you or feeling unhappy in our relationship. Truth is, I feel like, I can't make you happy."

Yuuri is not used to express his feelings, but he forces himself to do it to ease Victor's worries. Besides, he needs to express it so they can be on the same page in their relationship. Yuuri truly loves Victor, as a figure skater, as a coach, as a friend, as a lover. Victor is more than he can ask for. And it's truly unbelievable that Victor feels inadequate to Yuuri.

Victor stuns at Yuuri's confession. He smiles gently, eyes gazing down to their interlacing fingers, to the golden rings that embellish their ring fingers. He brings Yuuri's hand to his lips and kisses it gently. 

"Yuuri, if I ever made you sad or upset, please do tell me" he begs.

"I will. You have to do so too" Yuuri smiles.

The cloud in Victor's heart is clear now. He just needs to be ready to ask about _Lucas Colton_.

Their walk to Alexander Garden is filled mostly in comfortable silent. They simply enjoying each other presence, feeling each other’s warmth that interconnected through their fingers. Their hearts warm and complete. Now that he thinks abou it, it's ridiculous to worry about whoever is _Lucas Colton_. It feels like the mysterious man is not exist.

They spend the entire afternoon in Alexander Garden. Sitting on the bench, feeding the pigeon, enjoying the cool breeze. This is the kind of relaxation that they rarely do, and will do for next. It's calming and relaxing.

They walk home after the sun set. They cook dinner together, half playing while to do so. It feels domestic that it feels so right. Then they lounge in the couch. Yuuri leans on Victor's chest while they watch whatever is on air in the television. But they mostly spend their time kissing each other, forgetting the broadcast.

Yuuri falls asleep midway. Victor has to carry him to bed, tucks him under the cover and makes sure Yuuri feels warm enough. Then he grabs his cellphone, texting Phichit.

_Victor: 'Phichit, do you know Lucas Colton?'_

Probably the Thai skater knows who is this person. He noticed another message comes to Yuuri's cellphone that's being charged next to Victor's. From Lucas.

_'Hey, Yuuri. I haven't heard from you. What about coffee? Tomorrow at Galleria Shopping Mall at 10? I'm looking forward to meeting you. I missed you.'_

Victor's eyebrow furrows at the last sentence.

 _Galleria Shopping Mall_. It's not too far from their rink venue.

Another buzz of a cellphone, this time's Victor's.

_Phichit: 'What about that asshole? Why are you asking about him now? How do you know?'_

_Victor: 'Asshole? That guy is contacting Yuuri. Said he's in Russia now and asking to meet him in Galleria Shopping Mall. He said he missed him.'_

Phichit's answer comes only in couple of second.

 _Phichit: 'How dare he contact Yuuri again? That asshole shattered Yuuri's heart mercilessly, then left him. Yuuri was so devastated that he almost killed himself! In any case, Victor,_ do not _ever let Yuuri knows anything about Lucas again.'_

Victor stares in shock. His eyes gaze back to Yuuri who's sleeping so peacefully beside him. So beautiful, so fragile.

_Victor: 'What had he done? If I may know.'_

_Phichit: 'This guy approached Yuuri during our college in Detroit. He was one of the scholarship receiver. He dated Yuuri for couple of months only to take advantage of him. You know Yuuri is so innocent, he didn't know what this guy intended to do. He used him for his own pleasure too. Then Yuuri caught him making out with a girl in our inauguration. They broke up after that guy humiliated Yuuri in front of hundreds of people._ I _defended Yuuri and kicked his ass.'_

Victor's clutch in his phone tighten. Why would anyone do that to him? Humiliating him? His hand travels to caress Yuuri's hair lovingly. The younger man sigh comfortably in his touch.

_Victor: 'Thanks, Phichit. I know what I should do now.'_

Yes, Victor knows what he should do now.

~

Victor is not up to practice today, he has talked to Yakov and his coach let him rest for one day. Yuuri, however, has to go to practice by himself. So, Victor walks him to the rink before he heads to buy lunch for them. Victor is extra sweet and warm today, Yuuri noted. Seems like the older man's anxiety is cleared off and it makes Yuuri happy. He's happy that he can do something for the one he loves.

"I'll come again for lunch" Victor informs him. "Be good, and don't make Yakov angry" Victor smiles, leans down to capture Yuuri's lips in sweet kiss.

"Says a student that usually ignore Yakov" Yuuri retaliated. He chuckles.

As Yuuri disappears in the locker room then to the rink venue, Victor travels down the road to Galleria Shopping Mall. Where he supposed to meet Lucas Colton. Pretending as Yuuri last night, he texted the shameless man to agree on his invitation. Yuuri is his, and no one can take him away from him. Not Lucas Colton.

Phichit sent him a picture of Lucas Colton last night to his phone, he might be changed in few years but he's still recognizable. As Victor enters the coffee shop they agreed on meeting, he observes one by one. He's an hour early than their appointed time, so Victor decides to have a cup of coffee, waiting silently in the corner of the cafe.

_Phichit: 'Are you really going to meet him?'_

Phichit's message comes to Victor's phone.

_Victor: 'If I don't make it clear to him, he's going to bombard Yuuri's phone, right? And I don't want that.'_

_Phichit: 'Well true, but... he's not someone that you should be worried about. Really, out of scale 1 to 10, he's around 1,5.'_

Victor chuckles. 

_Victor: 'Still, he said he missed Yuuri, so I gotta do something about it.'_

Victor's attention was diverted to someone who just entered the cafe. A brunette, pale white, his facial feature screams 'Lucas Colton'. The person looks around the cafe before he heads to the cashier to order and heads to one of empty seat in the far corner. In his hand, Victor noticed, something like a velvet box.

Jewelry box, Victor recognizes it. Because he bought one for Yuuri too. What does he want? Proposing Yuuri? He does know Yuuri belongs to Victor Nikiforov, he stated in his first message that _he_ shouldn't have to know about this meeting.

The waitress delivers his order, as he patiently waits for Yuuri. A small smile lingers in his lips as he gazes gently to the box. It's sickening. He's glad that Yuuri doesn't know anything about this. He made sure he has deleted Lucas's messages and phone calls in Yuuri's phone. So he'll stay oblivious.

"Lucas Colton? Hello, I'm Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri's _fiance_ " Victor emphasize on the word. He slips in the seat opposite of Lucas.

Lucas, who never expects Victor, turns pale. He forced a smile to the dazzling Russian man who sits opposite him. Lost for words.

"Is there anything you want to talk about, Lucas? About Yuuri?" Victor asks, still in his bedazzling smile. It hides his murderous intent perfectly.

"N-nothing" Lucas clears his throat. "I never thought Yuuri would tell you anything about this meeting."

"Oh, no. Yuuri doesn't have any idea about this meeting. _I_ was the one replying your message last night" Victor replies. Casually sipping his coffee. "Besides, what are your rights to meet him after all you've done to him?"

Lucas is dumbfound. He then sighs.

"I just want to apologize to him. Yuuri was so sweet and innocent, and I was being cruel to him. That's all, Mr. Nikiforov."

"I believe so" Victor nods in agreement. "Yuuri _is_ so sweet, innocent, an angel at heart. Bet nothing could change his nature. Not even someone who shamelessly using him and humiliating him.”

Victor is still smiling, but his words are venomous. Lucas knows in an instant that Victor isn't someone he should mess with.

"And Lucas, I don't see you fit in the picture. Of _our_ picture. His present is me, and you should remain as his past. A past that _should not_ be resurfaced anywhere in his happy present now, and I'm not going to let you do so."

Victor will certainly do everything within his power to protect his precious Yuuri. Especially from someone who have hurt him really bad that Yuuri thought of killing himself. Yuuri should not be treated any less than to be praised and loved.

"Mr. Nikiforov, I..."

"Is it because he's gaining fame now? Succeeded in completing his Grand Prix Final and he starts to show up everywhere in magazines, TV talk show, advertisements, everywhere you lay your eyes to? Are you going to take advantage of his fame this time? Sure it would be sweet if the media started to make a rumor of you, Lucas Colton dating a silver medalist figure skater, Katsuki Yuuri. Then after you got your fame, you'd dump him with a girl worth lesser than him. I could see that, Lucas Colton. But you forgot, that in between, there is _me_. Victor Nikiforov, as well as Katsuki Yuuri's fiance, a five-time gold medalist figure skater and a living legend, who's not going to let the same fuckin' thing happened."

Lucas face turns red out of angry, but he holds himself. Meanwhile Victor, his face is as calm as the ocean in the clear day. He's unreadable, and it's hard to retaliate someone who's unreadable.

"I... have never thought of a single thing you say, Mr. Nikiforov. I only meant good this time, I want to apologize for my stupidity, and probably... we could be friends. That's all."

Victor laughs heartily as if he heard the funniest joke. "You could keep dreaming, I can't tell you not to. But I doubt Yuuri want anything to do with you now. Well, I'll let him know that I meet you today. You have something you want to give him, don't you?" Victor asks, eyes his pocket where he hides his velvet box.

Know that he can't equivocate, he pulls out the velvet box and places it in Victor's hand. "Don't misunderstood. It's just a present... for a friend."

"Sure do. Oh, please refrain from contacting him again. I think I've made myself clear here. Any contact with him is forbidden."

Victor gets up from his seat. Noticing that it's almost lunch and he promised Yuuri he'll be back with their lunch.

"You might have heard about this phrase 'one man's trash is another man's treasure.' He might be your trash, but he's definitely a treasure for me. So, I don't wish you to mess up with mine."

Victor leaves with a triumphant smile plastered on his face. He's going to tell Yuuri, of course. He doesn't want to keep any secret from him. And he'll see his reaction later. A little bit of him is still afraid if Yuuri wants anything to do with Lucas. But he _doesn't_ want to keep anything from him.

In his way to the restaurant, Victor stops. He pulls out the velvet box he received from Lucas, and opens its lid. _A present for a friend, my ass_. Victor curses as he sees a diamond ring placed in it. No one would give a diamond ring as a friendship ring. But he keeps it. He'll present it to Yuuri.

~

Yuuri sure has a good day despite of Victor's absent. He spent most of his time with Mila who's busy complementing Sara, her fellow female figure skater from Italy. And Georgi talks to him, saying he's seeing a girl now. While Yurio is continuously throwing him challenges.

Victor listens to Yuuri's narrative of his day. Enjoying the sound of his voice in his ears, and he just noticed just how beautiful Yuuri's voice is. He doesn't have a heart to tell him that Victor just met someone who had ruined him back in the past. But Victor is resolute. He wants to tell Yuuri.

"Yuuri" Victor starts when they lounge comfortably on the couch. "Today, I met Lucas Colton."

Yuuri's body visibly stiffen at the mention of the name.

"He's trying to contact you since yesterday..."

"Was that why you were so worried?" Yuuri cuts off.

"To be honest, yes."

"That I'd leave you for him?" Yuuri asks once again.

"...Yes."

Yuuri snorts. He turns around to face Victor. "What did he talk about?"

"I mostly do the talk. But he said he's sorry for his stupidity and think of any possible friendship."

"Do you, somehow, threaten him?" Yuuri eyes him in suspicion.

"I didn't. I was just saying what could possibly in his mind."

"And that is..."

Victor doesn't want to tell him that part, but Yuuri's staring at him with his beautiful brown orbs that Victor adores so much. It's hard to say no to that stare.

"That he possibly tried to take advantage of your fame now..."

Yuuri then rests his head on Victor's chest, sighing contently. "He could be." There's a long silence. "Why... did you meet him? And how... did you contact him? Wait, you said that he tried to contact _me?_ "

"Yesterday morning, he called you. Then he sent you a message. Later at night, he sent you another message. Asking why hadn't you replied him and asked to meet you in Galleria Shopping Mall. I think I should clear something off between me and him. So I texted him through your phone."

Yuuri chuckles. "You pretended to be _me?_ "

"I can't text him as Victor Nikiforov if I want him to come out, right?"

"And you blew him out. He's a jerk, I never wished to hear his name anymore" Yuuri sighs.

Victor tightening his embrace. He kisses Yuuri's head lovingly. "I can't believe how stupid he could be. Dumping an angel like you... But I should be grateful too, for the chance of having you."

"Wait, you're so inconsistent" Yuuri chuckles.

"You are mine now, Yuuri. And I'll make you the happiest man on earth."

"You have. I'm the happiest man on earth now" Yuuri smiles to himself. He looks up to Victor, pecks his lips a little. "Thank you, for defending me."

"You know I'd do anything within my power to protect you" Victor whispers wholeheartedly. Eyes never leaving Yuuri's face. "Yuuri, I'm so lucky to have you."

"That should be my line, silly" Yuuri chuckles. His heart warms at the sentence.

"Also, he meant to give you this" Victor pulls out the velvety box from his sweatpants pocket. Presenting it to Yuuri.

Yuuri takes it from his hand disinterestedly and opens its lid. It's a beautiful diamond ring, but Yuuri doesn't see it worth anything.

"What is this supposed to be?" Yuuri asks.

"Friendship ring? Apologizing ring?"

"Huh, I don't need this" Yuuri closes the lid and pushes it back to Victor's hand who then throws the box on top of the table. "I like your ring the most, and there shouldn't be any ring that stands up against it."

Yuuri stretches his hand, admiring the glowing golden ring in his ring finger. He smiles as his mind wanders back to the night after the Grand Prix Final, the banquet where Victor proposed to him in front of pairs of their fellow skaters eyes, sponsors, coaches, guests invitations, and reporters. The news hit a headline for one week straight after that.

"I love you, Victor" Yuuri whispers suddenly. Voicing his mind out loud.

Victor tighten his embrace, buries his face in the crook of Yuuri's next. Eyes warm with tears of happiness. "I love you too, дорогая."


End file.
